Broken Promises
by 123HSMluver
Summary: Troy makes a promise to Gabriella that he'll return from his trip with all body parts in tact. Little does he know that this might be one promise he might not be able to keep. Meanwhile Gabriella has some flashbacks about her past.
1. Goodbye

"Troy, wait!" Gabriella called, hurrying after the blond boy who was walking away. He turned around and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled and hugged her back tightly.

"I'm only going for two days" he reminded her with a chuckle. She sniffed.

"I know, but I'll miss you a lot." She whimpered. Troy brushed a stray curl off of her forehead and smiled again.

"Brie, we've been through this. Remember you can call me any time and Chad and Taylor are looking forward to having you over. I told Chad to keep your days busy so you won't have time to miss me." She sighed and buried her face in his sweater.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." She muttered. He stroked her hair, amused.

"I know you're not, and believe me, as soon as this conference is over I'm back with you." He admitted. She nodded, brushing her tears away.

"Have a good strip Troy." She mumbled, pulling him close once more.

"I will, I love you." He answered.

"I love you too." She replied and kissed him quickly.

" I really have to go now Gabi." He said, pulling away from her. She nodded and handed him a small package.

"Don't open it now." She mumbled. "After." He nodded and kissed her once more, before walking away to the security gates. She watched him go with tearfilled eyes. She hated saying goodbye.

Flashback

_"Daddy!" 8 year old Gabriella sobbed. "Don't go!" Tony Montez knelt down in front of his daughter._

_"I have to baby, but I promise that I'll be back soon. I'm only gone for 1 short week ok?"_

_"B-but…" the little girl stuttered. "Who's gonna come and watch me in the play at school! I get to be Dorothy!" Tony put his hand on her shoulder._

_"I know sweetie, and I'm sorry I can't go, but make sure you tell mommy to tape it and we'll watch it together when I get back alright? How does that sound?" Gabriella smiled, a hole where one of her front teeth should be._

_"Promise you'll come back?"_

_"Promise. I love you Bella." He whispered, using his special nickname for her._

_"I love you too." Gabriella mumbled and then waved from the window as he got into a taxi. _

_One week passed and Gabirella waited eagerly by the window, anxious for her father's return. She clutched a black tape in her hand and kept glancing at it, as if scared it would dissappear. Suddenly a car pulled into the driveway and a tall man got out. He walked briskly to the steps and rang the doorbell. Maria Montez hurried over to the door and opened it, Gabriella clinging to her shirt._

"_Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly, resting her hand on her daughters' head._

"_Are you Maria Montez?" the man asked._

"_Yes." She answered._

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" Gabriella asked._

"_Hush Gabriella." Maria scolded._

"_I'm very sorry to have to tell you this but the plane that your husband was on crashed and he was killed on the site." The man announced. Maria gasped, putting her arm around Gabriella._

"_Oh my goodness!" she cried, clapping a hand over her mouth._

"_I'm very sorry ma'am." The man repeated. Gabriella looked back and forth between Maria and the man, confused. Her little face darkened and she pointed a finger at the stranger on the step._

"_You're a meanie, you lie and make my mommy cry. Go away!" she screamed and ran off into the house._

End of Flashback

Gabriella sighed and walked out of the airport and to her car. After driving to the apartment that she and Troy shared, she called Taylor and Chad, telling them she'd be there shortly. As she loaded her bag into the car she remembered the envelope that had been on the bed from Troy. She dashed back inside and tore it open, unfolding it carefully.

_My Dearest Brie,_

_I'm so sorry that I have to go away, but I know you'll' be strong and tough it out. You know Chad and Taylor love having you around and besides, after this is done I won't have to go away for a while and when I get back we can be a family again. I love you very much and I know you love me. Make sure you have some fun for me ok Gabi? _

_Love,_

_Troy xox_

Gabriella smiled and tucked the note into her pocket for safe-keeping. Troy was so sweet sometimes, and she couldn't figure out why she had been so lucky as to end up with someone as caring as him. After locking up the apartment she got in her car and drove to her Chad and Taylors' house, a small smile fixed on her face. Taylor ran out to greet her when she arrived and after they had brought her things in the three of them sat in the living room and caught up on things.

"So are you and Troy still as stong as ever?" Chad asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Yes, if not stronger. How about you two?" Taylor and Chad looked at each other and Chad nodded to his wife.

"Well actually Gabs, we have some news." Taylor said slowly. Gabriella sat up straighter, interested. "We're…going to have a baby." She stammered out. Gabriella shot out of her chair and hugged her best friend.

"Oh my goodness! Congradulations!" she cried, hugging Chad too.

The couple laughed at her excitement and smiled at each other. Gabriella beamed and thought to herself that even though Troy was gone, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He was right, she just had to relax and have some fun. Later on that night Gabriella and Taylor were folding laundry and talking.

"I'm so happy for you Tay." Gabriella said, still quite bubbly.

"I am too. I can't believe I have someone growing inside me. It's so different." She admitted.

"So have you and Troy discussed having a baby yet?" Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"No we're happy the way we are. For now anyway."

"That's good." Taylor replied.

"Well I'm tired, I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Gabriella lied. Taylor nodded and bid her goodnight. Once in her room Gabriella changed into her pajamas and got into bed, staring out the window into the night. The truth was that she did want to start a family but she wanted Troy to want it too. With a sigh she stared at the moon and couldn't help but wonder if Troy was seeing the same moon from somewhere else. "Goonight Troy." She muttered to the moon and rolled over, asleep in an instant.


	2. Flashback accidents

Gabriella slowed down her walk down the aisle and slid her hands over the spines of the books, smiling at the familiar scent of pages. Seeing an intersting title she pulled one from the shelf and leafed through it before reading the back. Deciding to give it a try she added it to the pile in her arms and continued down the aisle.

"Gabriella, there you are!" Taylor suddenly appeared and smiled at her. "I can't believe I lost you in a library!" Gabriella smiled back and chuckled.

"Now that's something you don't hear everyday!" she retorted. They giggled and together went to the desk and checked the books out. On the way home they ran into Chad and Jason and joined them on the way back.

"Hey Gabster!" Chad greeted, puuting an arm around her shoulder and Taylors'. Gabriella smiled and shrugged out of his grip.

"Ew Chad, take a shower, you stink." She announced, laughing. Chad rolled his eyes and turned to Taylor.

"I bet you like that don't you?" he asked her. Taylor laughed and moved next to Gabriella.

"I'm with Gabs on this one. You need a shower." Chad scoffed and started talking to Jason. Once they reached Chad and Taylor's house Jason said good bye and continued down the road.

"Well since you were so mean to me, I'm not going tell you the news." Chad teased looking at Gabriella.

"What news?" she asked, curious.

"Nothing…" he retorted turning around.

"Chad Danforth!" Taylor yelled and he turned around, cringing at the tone of her voice.

"You tell her this instant."

"Troy called and he wants you to call him back." He said in a rush and then hurried off, like a puppy afraid of being yelled at. Gabriella gasped and gave her best friend a high-five.

"Nice going girl!" she cried. Taylor smiled and propelled her to the phone.

"Thanks, now call Troy, I know you're bursting to." Gabriella grinned.

"You know me well." She dialed his cell number and waited in anticipation as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Troy!"

"I took it you got Chad's message?"

"Yes." She said with a giggle.

"Good. How are you?"

"Alright. I went to the libray today. But I miss you."

"I miss you too Brie.

"What did you do?"

"I worked…and ate. That's about it." He laughed. She laughed too and leaned against the counter. It was so good to hear his voice!

"Only one more day!" she reminded him.

"Can't wait." He replied quietly. "As soon as I get home we are going to a movie."

"Alright, it's a date." she said with a giggle. He laughed quietly.

"Maybe a bit more then that…" he said

"What do you mean?"

"I want to ask you something when I get back. It's important." He said, his voice mysterious. She bit her lip, knowing very well what he was going to ask her.

"Alright, I'm looking forward to it." She said after a moment of silence. She heard talking in the background.

"Oh shoot Gabi, I have to go. Something about a chicken; I don't know. I'll try to call you back later on tonight ok?"

"Alright. I'm holding you to that." She replied. She heard him laugh.

"I love you Gabi.

"I love you too Troy." She said and then hung of the phone. She blinked back tears and closed her eyes. Hearing the sound of someone entering the kitchen she opened her eyes again and smiled at Taylor.

"You don't look so happy Gabs. Is everything alright?" Taylor asked.

"I'm fine, I just miss him so much." She retorted, her voice husky.

"He'll be home before you know it." Taylor soothed, giving her a hug.

"I know, that's what I keep telling myself." Gabriella admitted, smiling at her best friend.

"Now come one, let's go find stinky boy and get us some supper." Taylor announced and together they linked arms and skipped down the hallway.** (AN: Sort of like what Chad and Troy do at Lava Springs in HSM 2) **

A half and hour later Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Jason and Kelsei all sat around a table at their favourite restaurant, Benny's Burgers** (AN: I completely made that up :P) **waiting for their food to come.

"So Gabriella, why's Troy gone away?" Kelsei questioned.

"Buissness trip." She replied with a small smile.

"Is he still a computer analogist?" Jason asked with interest.

"Yeah. He seems to love it!"

"That's great." Kelsei and Json chorused in unison. Just then the waitress came back with their food and a silence streched over the group as they began to eat.

"So Gabs, has Troy proposed to you yet?" Taylor asked. Gabriella looked up from her salad in surprise.

"No...not yet." she admitted, her voice quiet.

"Well I'm pretty sure he will soon. He loves you a lot Gabster." Chad said sincerely. She smiled

"I know. He reminds me of that constantly." She said, a smiled fixed on her face. She slipped her hand into her pocket under the table and felt the note in there from Troy. 'Just one more day.' She thought to herself.

That night she lay in bed and waited for Troy to call. It was 11:00pm and she knew he would call sooner or later. He always did. But the night wore on and still the phone did not ring. Glancing at the clock she read 2:00am. She sighed and turned off the light, wondering why he didn't call.

The next day she woke up with a heavy feeling in her heart. She grabbed her cell phone and saw he had called around 5:00am. It was 10:00am now so she dialed his number and waited.

"He Gabi." He greeted.

"Hi, sorry I missed the call." She replied, sitting up in bed."

"No problem, it turned out that the situation wasn't about a chicken like I thought-" Gabriella snorted. And Troy chuckled a little too. "Guess what?" he continued.

"What?"

"I'm coming home early."

"WHAT!?" she screamed into the phone. "HOW?" Troy laughed and she did too.

"It turns out the guy who was supposed to present today couldn't make it so I'm flying home this afternoon. I should be there sometime this evening. I'll come right to Chad and Taylor's and get you okay?" I nodded vigourously and then remembering he couldn't see him said, with a hint of humor,

"Alright. But what about our date?"

"We'll just have it tomorrow." He replied.

"Okay. Oh Troy, I so glad you're coming home early. I miss you so much!"

"Me too honey. Me too." He replied and she noticed his voice sounded thick with emotion. Just then Taylor knocked on the door and poked her head in, gesturing that breakfast was ready. Gabriella nodded in understanding and then sighed.

"I have to go Wildcat, breakfast is ready."

"Alright see you tonight sweetie."

"You too. Love you!"

"Love you too Brie." She hung up the phone and dashed out to the kitchen.

"You guys, you guys guess what?!"

That night she sat on the couch and checked her watch again. 8:23. Taylor chuckled and sat down on the couch beside her.

"He'll be home soon." She said, watching her lovestruck friend look eagerly out the window. Gabriella nodded and grinned widely. "Are you sure you don't want us to cancel our supper and stay with you?" Taylor asked.

"Of couse Taylor, you two go and have fun. Who knows, we might even come and join you."

"I'll hold you to that." Taylor announced and hugged her friend. "Okay, call me if you need anything." Gabriella nodded again and then waved to the couple as they left. 9:30.

"C'mon Troy." She muttered excitedly. Just then the doorbell rang and she sprinted over to it. "Troy! I knew-" she broke off and looked at the offical looking man standing before her.

"Gabriella Montez?" he asked. She nodded and gulped. 'Oh god, not again.' She thought. 'Not Troy.' "So you know a person named Troy Bolton?" he asked and she was just wondering how he knew that when she remember what she had said when she had opened the door.

"Yes." She squeaked.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this, but Mr. Bolton was in a plane crash and was injured severly."

**AN: Thanks for th review guys. Love them! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. R&R It makes me giggle!**


	3. Worries

Her knees buckled and she clutched the door.

"Where is he?" she sqeaked out.

"Memorial Hospital." He replied. Gabriella nodded and then shut the door in his face. She raced up the stairs and dialed Taylor's number on the phone with shaking fingers.

"Hello?"

"Tay." She sobbed. "Tay I need you."

"Gabs, what's wrong?"

"It's Troy…" she wailed.

"I'm coming," her friend replied and the line went dead. Gabriella struggled to control her tears as she grabbed her purse and slipped her shoes on. Five minutes later Chad and Taylor's car pulled into the driveway and Gabriella fell into Taylor's arms sobbing hysterically.

"Taylor, it's happening all over again. I can't lose him too." She whimpered.

"He'll be fine." Taylor assured her and stroked her back.

"He's a fighter." Chad chimed in and joined their hug. "Now come on lets get to to the hospital. I've already called the others." Gabriella nodded and wiped her tears away, hopping into the car with the other two. All throughout the car ride she was praying.

"Please dear God, let him be okay. Don't take him away from me too." She muttered over and over again. Taylor and Chad exchanged looks as they heard her desperate pleas. At last thy pulled into the ER parking lot and the three of them rushed into the hospital. They were met by Jason, Kelsei, Sharpay and Ryan as they charged into the waiting room.

"How is he?" Chad asked the moment he reached them.

"He's unconcious." Jason started.

"But he's not critically injured." Kelsei added.

"The docters say he has a good chance of making it-" Ryan started.

"But" Sharpay interrupted "He has a lot of memory loss and they say the only people he'll remember are people he's known all his life." A silence stretched between them and they all turned to Gabriella with sad looks.

"I-I don't care. I just want him to be okay." She whispered to them, trying to make them and herself believe it. They nodded and she clutched Taylor's arm in fright.

"Can we see him?" Gabriella asked.

"We're not allowed." Jason mumbled, upset. Kelsei put a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"All we can do is wait." She muttered and with that they all sat down on the hard, plastic chairs. Hours passed and eventually one by one all of them dropped off into sleep. All except for Gabriella. She sat beside the slumbering Taylor and rocked herslf back and forth on the chair. 'He won't remember me.' She thought with a quiet whimper. 'He'll remember everyone else but me.'

"This isn' fair." She whispered to herself. "Why do the people around me always have to get hurt." Taylor stirred and hugged her friend, hearing her last complaint.

"He'll be okay Gabs, you'll see." She soothed.

"He won't remember me will he?" Gabriella asked timidly.

"I don't think so, but believe me, you're the best thing that ever happened to him and if he doesn't remember you then the rest of us will make him remember you." Taylor decided. "I promise." Gabriella winced. 'Don't make promises you can't keep Taylor.' She thought, but didn't say anything about it. One by one the rest of the gang woke up and looked at each other sadly. Nurses and doctors came bustling all around them. Suddenly a doctor appeared in front of them.

"Excuse me, but are you here for…Troy Bolton?" he asked. The gang nodded and looked at him hopefully. "Well I'm very happy to say that he is going to be just fine but he does have memory damage, that might not heal. Is there anyone here that's known Troy since birth?" Chad and Jason raised their hands. "Okay well you two come with me. The rest of you stay here for the time being." The others nodded and then waved sadly to Jason and Chad as they followed the doctor out a door. Gabriella looked over at the others and was shocked to see Sharpay crying. She got up from her chair and went to her.

"Shar, it's going to be fine. He's alright." She soothed.

"B-but, what if he doesn't reember me?" she stammered, eye-liner running down her cheeks.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, he'll have a better chance of remembering you than me." Gabriella pointed out. Sharpay gasped and turned to her.

"Oh Gabriella, I'm so sorry I completely forgot you two only met three years ao." She apologized. "You must be feeling horrible."

"I'm just happy he's alright." Gabriella mumbled, avoiding her comment. The truth was it _was _bothering her. What was she going to do about it? She was hopelessly in love with him. She couldn't just forget him. But she pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on comforting Sharpay. A few minutes later Jason and Chad come out and Taylor and Kelsei went in.

"How is he?" Gabriella asked Chad.

"He's good, but he's confused. We had to explain a lot to him." He answered.

"But he's alright?" Gabriella repeated.

"Fine." Chad assured her. Gabriella sighed in relief and allowed her eyes to close.

"Gabs, Gabs, wake up!" Taylors voice cut through the darkness.

"Mmm, what?" she murmured, opening her eyes.

"It's your turn." She whispered. Gabriella jumped up and followed the doctor out the door.

"How come nobody's coming with me?" she asked, realizing Sharpay was still in the waiting room.

"You're the most recent person he's met. He remembers everyone so far. Now we're going to try you. You met him three years ago right?" the doctor explained.

"Yes." Gabriella whispered.

"Alright, here's his room. Good luck."

Gabriella entered the hospital room hesitantly and looked at him sitting up in bed with a bandage around his sandy blond hair. He looked completely lost and exhausted. Her heart broke seeing him look so completely alone.

"Troy?" she asked timidly. "How are you feeling?" His blue eyes turned to her and she gasped in shock. They were filled with tears. She stared at him and he stared back. 'Maybe he will remember me.' She thought. He blinked.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming. Hope you like this chapter. It took a little longer then usual, just because I had some trouble with her reaction. R&R please!!**


	4. Comfort

His tone scared her.

"I-I'm Gabriella. Do you remember me?"

"No, I'm sorry. Are you another friend on Taylor's?" he asked.

"Yeah I am." Gabriella whispered, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you." He answered, oblivious to the fact that he had broken her heart.

"It's nice to meet you too." She mumbled, shaking the hand he held out to her.

She sat down on the chair beside his bed and sighed. 'Should I tell him?' she asked herself silently. 'No it will only scare him and confuse him more.' She decided. She looked up to find him studying her.

"I don't know why, but you seen familiar. Have we met before?"

"Yeah we have," she answered, cheering internally. 'That's a start!' she thought. He smiled and she smiled in return.

"I thought so." He said with a smile. "So when did we meet?" her heart sunk. 'What am I supposed to tell him?' Luckily the door opened, saving her from trying to make up something.

"Miss Montez, your time is up." The doctor said, gesturing for her to come out. Gabriella nodded and turned back to Troy.

"I guess I have to go. It was nice seeing you again. I hope you feel better soon." She muttered. Troy smiled at her again.

"You too. Come and see me again soon, any friend of Taylor's is a friend of mine." He answered, causing her to smile. "Oh and by the way." He added as she walked towards the door. "I like you name." She grinned wider and gave a little wave.

Flashback

"_Troy I'm nervous." Gabriella whispered, sitting beside him in his truck. It was prom night of their senior year and they were getting ready to go in._

"_Don't worry Gabi, we've done this before."_

_I know but it's weird. This is our last prom ever!"_

" _Tell me about it. It feels like yesterday I was running after Chad trying to stick things in his hair." Troy agreed, getting a far away look in his eyes. Gabriella laughed and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_But seriously after high school, it all gets harder, I mean we're all out in the real world, we're all by ourselves…it's scary."_

"_Hey Brie, you're not all alone, you have the rest of the gang and you have me too." He reminded her, stroking her cheek, adoringly. "Now c'mon, let's go in. The others are probaby wondering where we are." Gabriella nodded and exited the truck, taking Troy's hand in her own. He laughed suddenly. "You know…I never realized how many nick-names you can have for your name! Ha ha, there's Gabi, Gabs, Gabster…" Troy continued down the list while Gabriella listened, shaking her head in amusment. _

"_I don't like my name, it's to long." She complained. Troy smiled and nudged his nose with hers._

"_I love it." He replied, winking at her. She smiled and then followed him into the gym._

"_Yo Gabster!" A voice boomed out. Gabriella giggled and looked at Troy who was smiling at her, his eyes twinkling._

"_Chad." They chorused._

End of Flashback

Gabriella walked back into the waiting room and sat down on the chair beside Taylor again. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she avoided them and stared at a poster on the wall.

"Gabster? We thought we'd go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. You want to come with us?" Chad asked softly. Gabriella shook her head, still staring at the poster.

"No thanks, you guys go on ahead though." She whispered hoarsly. Chad nodded and put a hand on her shoulder before truning to go. Gabriella looked at the rest of the gang and saw that Taylor was hesitating. "Go on Tay." She mumbled, smiling sadly at her. Taylor nodded and then followed Kelsei, Jason, Sharpay and Ryan out. She sensed someone was still beside her and wasn't surprised when Chad sat down beside her.

"Gabster, what happened?" he whispered.

"He looks so confused, I hate seeing him like this." She answered, her eyes swimming with tears. Chad nodded and she looked at him to see tears in his eyes too.

"I know, it hurts me too. Does…does he remember you?" Gabriella shook her head and her face crumpled. Chad took her in his arms and they cried together.

"I-I'm so scared Chad. I don't know what to do. I lost him…" she stammered between sobs. Chad just held her tightly and let his own tears flow freely.

"No don't talk like that Gabs, I know it's hard to believe but he'll get better and he _will_ remember you. You were such a big part in his life. He just doesn't realize it yet. You didn't lose him" Chad soothed. Gabriella nodded and dried her tears the best she could. Chad hugged her once more and then stood up. "Come on Gabster, let's go and get some lunch, I don't want you getting sick on us too." He suggested. She hesitated but when he looked at her with pleading eyes she nodded and stood up walking with him to the cafeteria. Looking out of the windows as she journeyed down the hall she got lost in her thoughts. 'Chad's right, I just need to keep an open mind. He'll be fine. Beside it's not the end of the world if he has amnesia. The doctors said he might get it back.' She looked over at Chad and saw him doing the same thing by the looks of his face. 'It will get better.' She thought 'He'll be okay.' Chad looked over at her.

"Yeah he will be." He said. Gabriella looked at him surprised. "Lucky guess." He said with a wink. Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully and allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

"That's Chad for you." She muttered to herself, feeling her spirits begin to rise.

**AN: Hey yal, thanks SO much for the reviews! I love them. I'll try to keep the updates coming but I'm starting school again this week so I dunno if I can update as often. R&R please!**


	5. Reinforcments

The next few days passed in a blur for Gabriella. Taylor had convinced her to come hom with her and Chad, but she had went back to the hospital in a panic, sure that Troy had gotten worse. He hadn't but she refused to leave again. The rest of of the Wildcats had gone home although they visited every day.

"Gabs." Taylor said one day. "This isn't going to help Troy and it's _certainly_ not helping you. Come home again." Gabriella looked at her friend and shook her head.

"I can't Tay, he wouldn't leave me." Taylor sighed at the stubborn girl.

"Well at least _do _something. You'll go crazy sitting here all day." She suggested. Gabriella thought about it for a while as the two of them sat there and decided it was a good idea.

"I'm going to go and see Troy." She mumbled. Taylor nodded and Gabriella shuffled through the door to him room. She knocked before going in and was surprised to see him pacing back and forth in front of his bed. He looked up when she came in, smiled, and continued to pace. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Alright." He mumbled. "Anxious though."

"Why?"she asked, curious. He sat down on his bed abruptly and sighed.

"It's a guy thing." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck, embarassed. Gabriella nodded and dropped the subject. She still felt awkward around him although he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Troy, do you know if there's anything I can do to help out around here?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Um, well I know they're always looking for help down in the rec room, there's a lot of kids down there."

"Oh okay, I might check that out. I love kids." Troy smiled.

"For some reason I knew that already." He mumbled. Gabriella smiled and bit her lip to keep the tears back. It was so hard not to tell him who she was! She had always loved children and jumped at the chance to babysit Troy's little sister when they had been young. She didn't have anysiblings of her own and had found it fun, the three of them together. Now everything was different. Troy seemed to notice that he had upset her because he got up and went over to her. "I'm sorry Gabriella, did I upset you?"

"I'm fine." She answered, avoiding his gaze. He gripped her arm and she had no choice but to look up into his bright blue eyes.

"Gabi?" he asked quietly. That was all she could take. Her face crumpled and she tore herself from his hold, running from the room. She ran blindly down the hallway and started when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She weeped.

"Bella?" came a surprised request. Gabriella turned her eyes on a woman before her with curly hair much like her own only darker, as if a shadow had fallen on it.

"Mom!" she cried and hugged her gently. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Gab, I just found out. I can't believe it. How's Troy doing?"

"He's good. I'm sorry I forgot to call." Her mom waved it off.

"How are _you_ doing?"

"Horrible." Gabriella admitted. Her mom hugged her again and together they journeyed to the waiting room. Gabriella waved to Chad who slipped past them to go to see Troy. The waiting room was now empty except Gabriella and her mother. They sat down on the hard chairs and Gabriella explained what had happened to Troy, her mother listening intently.

"He doesn't remember you?" she wailed. Gabriella shook her head sadly.

"It's hard to be around him, knowing that I can't even tell him that I love him anymore. It's so hard." She broke off and bawled into her mom's shirt. Her mom rocked Gabriella back and forth as Gabriella spilt all of her tears, soothing her so much like Troy would that it made her cry even harder. But at last her tears dried up and she accepted the tissue that her mom offered her. "Thanks." She whispered, wiping her eyes and nose.

"Now listen Bella, I know it's hard to accept that Troy doesn't remember you, and I hate to tell you this, but he might never remember you-" Gabriella winced. "but that doesn't mean that you can at least be friends. I didn't raise you to be a quitter, I raised you to do your best at everything and be proud of what you accomplished. Can you give Troy a chance with just being friends?"" Gabriella stared at her mother for a second and then nodded.

"I'll do my best mom." She replied, determination set in her eyes. Her mother smiled.

"Now _that's _the Bella that I know and love." She said, kissing her forehead fondly. Chad came out of the hospital ward door and looked at Gabriella pointidly.

"Mom, is it okay if I go talk to Chad for a minute?"

"Of course sweetie, I want to go and see Troy anyway." He mom answered getting up. Chad sat down on the chair that her mother had been sitting on and turned to her.

"Gabster, I've got some news that might upset you."

"What?"

"Troy has a crush on one of his nurses." I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"A-A crush?" she stuttered a few seconds later.

**AN: Oooh things are getting bad for Gabriella, although her mom came, that's a good thing right? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! lol thanks so much for the reviews I love 'em. Just though I'd let you know I didn't really like how I ended this chapter. What do you think? R&R please!**


	6. Distress and Surprises

Gabriella felt her face pale as she sighed. Chad touched her arm and she looked up to see sympathy in his eyes.

"Does he really like her?" she choked out. Chad just looked at her and she grimaced, her question answered. "What is he…do you…"

"I persuaded him to leave her be. Troy doesn't care about her nearly as much as he does you. He just doesn't know it right now." He added.

"I know that. Is he happy around her?" she asked. He sighed.

"He seems to be." Chad admitted.

"Well then let him be with her. I just want him to be happy." She decided, forcing herself to say it.

"Gabi…" Chad started, shocked, but Gabriella shook her head and put her face in her hands.

"I just want him to be happy." She repeated, her own words feeling like knives thrust into her heart. Chad said something to her but she was to distracted to hear it. 'Another girl?' her thoughts screamed. She got up and journeyed down a random hall, anything to get away from Troy. 'He'll be happier with her than me.' She told herself sternly. 'I'm just a bother to him.' But as hard as she tried to make herself believe it, she couldn't accept that he had moved on. 'God, I love him so much, and he doesn't even remember me. What am I going to do? I can't just forget- ' her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the arm. She glanced over to see her mother walking beside her. "Hi mom." She mumbled.

"Hi Gabi. Is it true what Chad said?" she asked, sadly.

"Yeah." Gabriella sighed. "I wish it wasn't. I love him so much." Her mom put a hand on Gabriella's shoulder and stopped her in her tracks.

"He loves you too and you know it. He just doesn't understand why right now. He's worried about you. He doesn't understand why you got upset and ran off on him."

"Did you explain why?"

"No. I told him that you would later on."

"Okay. I will, it's just going to be hard."

"You can do it Bella." Her mom said with a smile. Their conversation was interrupted by a baby's screaming. Looking into a room Gabriella saw a desperate, tired mother rocking an upset child, surrounded by a crowd of curious children. She realized that this must be the rec room that Troy have been talking about. Gabriella entered cautiously with her mother and smiled as the children ran up to her, begging for her to play with them.

For a half an hour she played countless games of marco polo and hide-and-seek until the woman rocking the infant told them to leave her alone. Gabriella smiled as her mother took over her position as "child entertainer" and her mother smiled back. Gabriella walked over to the woman with the wailing child. The woman turned and smiled sadly at her

"I've tried everything, he won't stop." She mumbled. Gabriella bit her lip and thought for a moment of what she could do to help the desperate woman.

"Why don't you sing for the baby Gabi? You have an amazing voice." He mother suggested. Gabriella hesitated and then sighed.

"Oh please?" the woman begged. Gabriella nodded and then took a deep breath.

Livin in my own world, didn't understand 

_That anything can happen, when you take a chance_

_I never believed in, what I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities_

_I know that something has changed, never felt this way, and right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new, it feels so right_

_To be here with you oh and now looking in you eyes_

_I feel in my heart, the start of something new._

Gabriella finished quietly and smiled as the baby stopped crying and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hey." Gabriella crooned. "You're so cute." The baby smiled at her and babbled, grabbing ahold of her finger. Gabriella giggled and then smiled at the astonished woman.

"Wow you have a great voice." She said.

"Thank you." Gabriella replied quietly.

A half an hour later she was sitting in the waiting room with her mom, eating supper when Chad came hurrying through the swinging door.

"Gabster, come quick." He gasped. Gabriella stopped chewing and stared at him, her face paling.

"What happened?" she squeaked. Chad ignored her comment and spun around, charging back through the door. Gabriella followed him quickly and then rushed into Troy's room with him directly in front of her. "W-what happened, why is everyone freaking out?" she stammered. Troy was pacing in front of her and when she burst in he stopped and stared at her.

"Brie!" he screamed and a second later he was hugging her so tight she couldn't breathe. She hugged him back in shock and when he let her go she stared at him.

"Wha?"

"Oh my god, I am _so _sorry!" he cried.

"A-about what?" she asked, still stunned. Chad, who was beside them, now smiled and slipped away.

"I'll leave you two." He murmured. She spun around and looked at him alarmed, but he just smiled at her and closed the door. She turned back to Troy and was engulfed in another hug.

"I hurt you, and I'm so sorry Gabi, do you forgive me?" She sighed and scratched her head.

"I'm sorry Troy, but I'm completely confused and I don't understand what you're talking about." Troy smacked his head and led her over to the bed.

"Of course you don't, I'm sorry, Chad didn't explain did he?" Gabriella shook her head, sitting beside him.

"Chad told you that I liked her didn't he? That I liked Nicole?" Gabriella thought for a moment and realized that Nicole must have been the nurse that he had a crush on. She nodded and kept her face blank.

"Well I don't, I didn't know who you were, or that we ever had a realationship, otherwise I never would have said anything." A thought shot through her head and she gasped.

"Relationship…you remember?" He nodded and she gasped again, hugging him.

"How?"

"I heard you singing in the rec rom. I was coming to ask you why you had run off and I heard you singing to the little baby." He explained, lacing their fingers together. Gabriella smiled and blinked to keep the tears back.

"You really remember?"

"Everything." He replied and brushed her hair from her face. "I'm so sorry I jurt you Gabs, can I make it up to you?" he pleaded. She smiled.

"Forget about it Troy, just don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you." She mumbled and then she crawled onto his lap, her tears overflowing. He stroked her hair and soothed her, as her body racked with sobs of happiness.

"I love you sweetie." He whispered when she had gotten control of her tears.

"I love you too." She replied, wiping her leftover tears from her cheeks. He smiled down at her and then captured her lips in a passionate, loving kiss. For the rest of the afternoon they lay on the bed together, swopping memories as their friends came in and out, happy for them.

Later that night after bidding Troy goodnight she went back out into the waiting room and joined her mom on the chairs. Her mom smiled at her daughter and Gabriella smiled back, her eyes twinkling.

"He's back mom." She whispered. "He's back."


	7. Laughter

Troy stroked the chestnut, cascading curls lovingly and smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled back and then laughed as Chad, Taylor, Kelsei, Jason, Sharpay and Ryan all ran up to them, panting heavily.

"Man you guys, I thought you teo were going to wait for us?" Jason gasped. Gabriella laughed again.

"We were but Troy got to impatient and left you guys hanging." She replied, nudging her boyfriend in the ribs. Troy glared playfully at her and rubbed his side.

"Whatever happened to 'we're all in this together'?" Ryan inquired, letting his sister lean on him. Troy smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry guys." He said, rubbing the back of his neck "I guess I got carried away."

"Well as long as we're pointing things out, Troy, because of you I have to get my manicure done all over again." Sharpay complained, "Do you know how much money that's going to cost?" Troy said nothing but when Gabriella caught his eye he sighed.

"Sorry Sharpay." He said obidiently, looking at Gabriella for her approval. She nodded and then grinned wickedly at him.

"C'mon lovebirds, let's get a move on." Chad broke in, disrupting their staring contest. Troy smiled and took Gabriella's hand before following his best friend down the path. The gang fell silent for a few minutes as they took in the beautiful scenary around them before they all jumped when Sharpay shrieked.

"EWW! THERE'S A BEE ON ME, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!" Ryan rushed to her rescue and swatted the insect away from his hysterical sister's head. Sharpay groaned and blushed a bright red when she realized what an idiot she had made of herself in front of her friends. "Why are we even going on this stupid nature walk anyway? Why can't we go to the mall?"

"I thought we agreed that a nature walk would be fun?" Taylor piped up from beside Kelsei.

"Yeah." Kelsei agreed.

"Besides I'm not scared of everything that moves." Taylor teased and then everyone stifled a laugh as Taylor screamed and ran into Chad's arms as Sharpay's bee buzzed around her head. "Chad." She whimpered. Chad smiled at his wife and then swatted the bug away.

"Oh yeah, real brave Taylor." Sharpay retorted her face still red. Taylor glared at her until Sharpay looked away and continued to stalk down the path, Ryan following her quickly. The others looked at each other and then continued down after Ryan and Sharpay.

"So how does it feel to be out of the hospital?" Chad asked Troy. Troy grinned at him.

"The best." He replied. He dropped behind others for a second and then came hurrying back with a flower, which he handed to Gabriella. She smiled and tucked it into her hair.

"You're to sweet." She whispered in thanks, so that only he could hear. Troy smiled and slipped his arm around her waist again.

"You're worth it." He replied, kissing her cheek when the others weren't looking. She smiled and then jumped as Taylor appeared beside her.

"Come on girlie, I wanna talk to you for a second." She said, yanking her away from Troy. Gabriella smiled apologetically at Troy and followed her best friend to where Sharpay and Kelsei were walking.

"So has he asked you yet?" Sharpay squealed, grabbing her friend's hand.

"No." Gabriella admitted.

"Well from the looks of it, he will pretty soon." Taylor said, with a jerk of her head in Troy's direction. Gabriella snuck a look at him and giggled when he winked at her. "See?" Taylor said, her voice triumphant. Gabriella sighed.

"Maybe, but I don't want to rush it. We're taking it slow." She said, defending Troy. Taylor smiled and nodded.

"Do you _want_ him to ask you?" Kelsei asked, her tone a little bit accusive. Gabriella beamed and blushed a little.

"More than anything." She sqealed quietly. The three of the grinned at each other and then hurried to catch up with the others.

"What were you girls talking about?" Jason asked them. The three girls exchanged looks and giggled.

"Nothing." They chorused.

"Which is girl talk for ' We're not telling you'" Ryan finalized. The girls giggled again and then continued down the path into the woods. Troy returned to her side and stayed by her for the remainder of the walk. After Sharpay had complained for the fourth time they decided to go out for ice-cream instead, but Sharpay was buying. After ice cream everyone when their separate ways and Gabriella and Troy went home to the apartment.

"Hey mom!" Gabriella cried as they stepped through the door.

"Hi you two." Maria said, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Did you two have fun with the others?" Gabriella nodded and hugged the older woman.

"A lot. But tonight we're having a mother-daughter movie night, just the two of us." Gabriella informed her mother. Maria looked at Troy and then back to Gabriella.  
"But what about Troy? We wouldn't want to exclude him." She asked.

"Oh I'm going over to Chad's to watch the game with him." Troy said before Gabriella could answer. Maria nodded and smiled.

"Alright, count me in." she told her daughter.

Later that night the two women sat on the couch with a pile of DVDs before them. On the table sat two bowls of chips and popcorn along with a box of tissues, seeing that they were watching dramas.

"So which one should we watch first?" Gabriella asked her mother.

"Hmmm…what about 'Smile'? I heard that was supposed to be a good movie." Maria suggested. Gabriella smiled and popped the DVD into the machine.

"Sounds good." She answered as the movie began to play. Three movies and two boxes of tissues later Troy came home from Chads house to discover the two women crying on the couch. Thinking something had happened he rushed over and kneeled before them.

"Brie, Maria, what happened?" he asked, his voice full of worry. Gabriella looked up from where she lay, slumped on a cushion and stared at him. Then she looked at her mother and the two of them began to laugh. Now it was Troys turn to stare and he did, only causing them to laugh harder. Between fits of laughter Gabriella choked out that they had just watched three dramas and all of them had be moving. Relieved that nothing had happened he rolled his eyes and got up, leaving the girls to clutch their stomachs from laughing so hard. "Girls." He muttered and went to the bedroom to read.


	8. Rude Awakening

Gabriella rolled over in bed and sighed, content. It was Saturday and that entitled her to sleep in as long as she wanted with no interruptions. She cracked her eyes open a bit and smiled when she saw Troy beside her. He shifted in his sleep, as if he could feel her staring at him, and rolled over so his back was to her. She rolled her eyes and then closed her eyes, happy to lie there for the whole day if she were allowed.

RRRRRING! She jumped and sat straight up in bed as she heard her cell phone ring. RRRRRING! She groaned and picked it up, looking at the caller ID.

"Taylor, why are you calling so early?" she groaned when she answered.

"Early? Girl it's 9:30, what do _you_ call early?"

"Before 10:00." Gabriella retorted, her happy mood destroyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll call back later ok?" Taylor apologized, her voice sarcastic. Gabriella sighed.

"Sorry Tay, I guess I'm just grumpy."

"Aren't we all?" Taylor replied. "So how was your mother-daughter movie night?" Gabriela grinned and pulled the covers tighter around her.

"Great, we watched three movies and made Troy panic, so I call the night a success." Gabriella replied.

"You made Troy panic? Gabs, what did you do?" Gabriella laughed and explained how Troy had come home to find the two of them crying on the couch. Taylor laughed for a few seconds and then Gabriella tensed when she heard her friend moan. "Gabriella I'll be right back." Taylor said, her voice tight. As Gabriella waited for her friend to come back she slid out of bed and walked over to the mirror. Looking at her hair she grinned and patted it down with her free hand. Just then Taylor came back and her concern returned, hearing her friend panting.

"Tay? What's wrong?"

"Just the baby acting up is all." She replied. Gabriella sighed.

"How's it coming along?"

"Good. I'm going in for my first utrasound in a few days."

"Oh that's great Tay!" Gabriella exclaimed, happy for her friend. "Do you have any names picked out yet?"

"Well Chad really likes the name Jeffery if it's a boy. And I like the name Jaden if it's a girl." Taylor replied.

"Oh they're both great names." Gabriella said, honestly. "Practical and stylish" Taylor laughed.

"Okay, I wasn't thinking about that, but I'll go with it. So where's Troy at right now?" Gabriella smiled and glanced at Troy in the mirror.

"In bed, sound asleep, where's Chad?"

"Out getting me breakfast."

"Nice going Taylor, isn't thay guys are for?"

"You know it." The two of them laughed and then Gabriella heard her mother call for her.

"Oh I'd better go. Mom wants me. See you later on."

"Bye Gabs." Gabriella hung up the phone and journeyed down the hall to see her mother sitting in the living room with a book next to her.

"Hi mom, did you need me?" she asked, sitting down beside the older woman. Maria turned to her daughter and smiled.

"No, I was just wondering if you were up, is all."

"Yeah I was talking to Taylor for a bit. So when does you flight leave?"

"3:00."

"I'm going to miss you mom." Gabriella admitted, forcing a smile. "It was great having you here and I know it helped me a lot."

"I'm going to miss you too Bella. Believe me, I love being here and I love seeing you." It was silent for a bit as the two women looked at each other and then they decided to make breakfast together. Once they layed the feast on the table Gabriella giggled.

"Troy's going to be surprised."

"Where is he?"

"Probably still asleep, I'll go and get him." She hurried down the hall and into the bedroom where Troy lay, snoring away. She smiled and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Wakey wakey!" she whispered. Troy moaned and rolled over. Gabriella sighed and went over to the other side, crawling onto the bed beside him. "Come on Troy, I've got a surprise for you." She tried again.

"Five more minutes." Troy muttered and waved a hand in her direction. Gabriella giggled and leaned in close.

"Please Troy? Wake up?" she asked in a hushed voice. Troy opened his eyes a crack and kissed the tip of her nose.

"No. I'm sleeping. Go away." He muttered, closing his eyes again. Gabriella rolled her eyes and got up.

"Fine have it your way." She said, stomping out of the room. Her mom seemed surprised to see her back without Troy when Gabriella came into the kitchen.

"He wouldn't wake up?" Maria guessed. Gabriella sighed and grabbed a cup from the cupboard.

"Oh he's going to wake up." She said, determined as she filled the glass with ice old water, before walking back to the bedroom. She went over to where he was snoring away again and promptly poured the water over his face. His eyes shot open and he sat up with a yell. "Good morning Wildcat." She said sweetly, putting the empty cup on the bedside table. He turned his eyes to her and she saw the anger on his face, but his eyes still twinkled.

"Gabriella, that was not funny." He said, trying not to smile. She rolled her eyes and sat down beside him.

"Oh I'm sorry superstar, but you wouldn't wake up and you left we with no choice." She retorted and then jumped as he grabbed her around the waist, ticklng her. She laughed and then fought him off with a pillow. He gave up and set her back down on the bed.

"Fine. Now since I'm awake what was the surprise?" he asked. She grinned and stood up. He crawled out of bed too and followed her down the hall. Once he got to the kitchen his jaw dropped as he looked at the amount of food on the table. Maria laughed and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Troy, close you mouth." Gabriella mumbled with a giggle, sitting down beside her mother. Troy shut his mouth abruptly and then sat down on the remaining chair. After breakfast Troy and Gabriella helped Maria pack the rest of her belongings and then they all sat down to have a snack. Just as they were finishing the phone rang and Troy hurried to answer it.

"So Gabi, has Troy hinted at asking you yet?" Maria asked. Gabriella looked at her mother, shocked.

"Mom! Why does everybody keep asking me that? Yes he's hinted, but no he hasn't asked me yet." Her mother laughed at Gabriella's expression.

"I'm just wondering dear. Well it's good that he's at least hinted. That's a start!" her mother replied. Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Besides I'm hapy with him even if it takes him the rest of our lives to propose. I love him and I know he loves me too. I trust that he'll ask when the time is right." Gabriella admitted truthfully. Maria nodded and smiled at her daughter.

"I'm glad you're with him and nobody else."

"Me too mom." Gabriella answered as they began to clean up.

Later on that day the three of them were standing in the airport to see Maria off. Gabriella hugged her mother one last time.

"I'm going to miss you so much mom!" she cried. Maria hugged Gabriella back.

"Me too Bella." She sighed and then dragged Troy into a hug too. "You take care of her for me okay?"

"It'd be my pleasure." Troy promised, hugging the older woman. She turned to go and Gabriella smiled at her mother.

"Have a good trip mom." She said waving. Her mother nodded and waved to the couple. Gabriella watched until she could no longer see Maria anymore and then turned to Troy. He put an arm around her waist and the two of the walked out to the car.

"About that date I promised you." He started. Gabriella looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I take you somewhere else besides a movie?"

"As long as I'm with you."

"Okay we'll go tonight." He promised.

"It's a date." Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Guess where I'm taking you?"

"Where?" she asked, curious.

"My secret hiding place." He said, winking at her.

**AN: So there you go. Getting close to the best part EVER. But don't worry I'll take a nice LONG time to update. No I'm kidding. I'll try to hurry! R&R!**


	9. Questions and Hugs

The moon rose over the horizon, illiminating the balcony with it's glow. Gabriella smiled and glanced over at Troy, who was staring at her intently, his hair lit up from the moon. He looked nervous to her but when she looked at him, he smiled and moved closer to her.

"Are you having fun?" he asked. She nodded.

"A great time. Thanks so much for bringing me here."

"You're welcome. God, I haven't been here since we graduated!" he realized.

"Neither have I. I've missed it." It was silent for a few minutes and she felt Troy tense up beside her.

"Gabi?"

"Mmmm?"

"I-I need to ask you something." He stammered.

"Ask away." She answered. He held onto her hands and took a deep breath.

"You know I love you right?" Gabriella smiled and squeezed his hands.

"Is this what this is about?" she asked. Troy sighed.

"Kind of."

"Troy you _know_ I love you." Gabriella assured him. Troy nodded and then frowned.

"I-I just wanted to make sure." He mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"Troy what's going on?" she asked, beginning to think that something had happened. Troy looked at her and then pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and realized that his heart was pounding. 'Why is he so nervous?' she asked herself 'Did I do something?'

"Gabi, I've been talking to the others and I wanted to show you how much I care about you so I got Kelsei to write a song for me." He started. She smiled and waited for him to continue. "I want you to listen to the words and then tell me what you think of it." Gabriella nodded and then shifted a bit. "But I'm not going to do it right now. Later." He said, realizing she was waiting.

"Oh alright." She said, keeping the dissappointment out of her voice. It was quiet again and the two of them watched the stars above them. Gabriella sighed and lay down on the blanket that they were sitting on. Troy smiled and looked down at her. "What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. You look really pretty is all." He answered. She giggled.

"Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." He winked at her and then lay down beside her.

"It's a beautiful night." She whispered.

"Yeah it is." Troy said from beside her, but what she didn't know is that he was looking at her instead of the sky. "Gorgeous."

Later on that night the two of them were walking in the park hand in hand content to just enjoy each other's presence. Just then they heard a loon call from the lake in the park. Gabriella smiled and pulled Troy on to the field where they could see the whole lake.

"This is another place that we have to come to more often." She said, breaking the silence between them. Troy laughed.

"You say that everywhere we go Brie!" he accused her. She grinned

"I know but there are a lot of nice places around here."

"Come on, lets' keep going." He said with a chuckle, pulling his dazed girlfriend on. She sighed and fell into step beside him again. They were the only ones in the park at the moment and the breeze was soft, enough to lift Gabriella's hair off of her shoulders. Suddenly Troy turned to face her and took her hands in his. "You remember in the hiding place when I said I had a song for you?" She nodded. "Well I'm going to sing it now before I lose my nerve." He said with a rush and then cleared his throat.

_Do you know what I think of you,_

_I think it's my time to say,_

_I finally have the courage now,_

_I want us to change today;_

_Cause I don't know how long I can stand,_

_Getting lost in your eyes,_

_And every time you call my name,_

_I get butterflies;_

_How manly is that,_

_But I gotta know you're mine,_

_You have captured all I am,_

_I think about you all the time;_

_Every time I close my eyes,_

_I see you standing there,_

_And I would give a finger,_

_To run a hand through your hair,_

_Every time I hold you close,_

_I wish I could stop time,_

_And every time I make you laugh,_

_Your smile fills me with pride;_

_I want to celebrate when you're happy,_

_Every tear you cry,_

_Is a knife straight through my heart,_

_And I hate when we say goodbye;_

_Your personality is inspiring,_

_You listen, you're funny and kind,_

_You're my passion, my anti-drug,_

_That's why you fill my mind;_

_How manly is that,_

_But I gotta know you're mine,_

_You have captured all I am,_

_I think about you all the time;_

_Every time I close my eyes,_

_I see you standing there,_

_And I would give a finger,_

_To run a hand through your hair,_

_Every time I hold you close,_

_I wish I could stop time,_

_And every time I make you laugh,_

_Your smile fills me with pride;_

_The times I'm with you I won't forget,_

_All those memories we made,_

_I'll think of these times when I'm old,_

_I never want to let us fade;_

_I've expected to wake up from this dream,_

_But every day with you in it gets better,_

_And I'll tell you now what I've always wanted,_

_I want to be with you forever_.

As the last note died away Troy looked at Gabriella to see that she had tears in her eyes and was beaming.

"Troy, that was beautiful." She said in a hushed voice. He smiled.

"Do you know what I was trying to ask you?" he asked. She paused.

"I think so." She whispered. He smiled and sang the last verse over again. Gabriella gave a soft

"Oh." And when he stopped singing she threw her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could. Troy grinned and hugged her back.

"I want you to be mine forever." He whispered in her ear. He felt her nod and then she looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I want to be with you more than anything in the world Troy. I mean it." She murmured and smiled as Troy wiped the tears off of her face.

"Then I think this belongs to you." He whispered, slipping a ring on her finger. She looked down to see a pink crystal surrounded by white diamonds all in the shape of a heart. She gasped and snapped her head back up to see him beaming at her.

"Be mine?" he asked. She nodded and then pressed her lips to his. She started crying all over again and he couldn't help but laugh as she squealed and hugged him again.

"I've been waiting so long for you to ask me." She whispered as they began to walk again. Troy looked at her shocked.

"Is _that_ what you and the girls were talking about on the nature walk?" Gabriella nodded and slipped her hand into his. He laughed. "I should have figured that out." Gabriella giggled and layed her head on his shoulder. They continued on the down the path and as hard as she tried Gabriella couldn't wipe the smile off of her face, and neither could Troy.

"Troy do the others know that you were going to ask me?" she asked at one point.

"Yeah they've known for a while. Why?"

"It's just that they seemed to be so anxious and I could never figure out why. Now I know." Troy looked at her.

"They didn't tell you that I was going to propose though right?" Gabriella looked at him with a smile.

"No but I kind of figured it out just by the way you acted, like on the phone for instance. You said that you wre going to ask me an important question and I knew what it was, I just acted like I didn't." Troy's jaw dropped.

"No way." Gabriella giggled and nodded. "You little sneak." He said and then proceded to chase her all over the park with her laughing and squealing when he caught her. "You're going to pay for that." He whispered in her ear and then picked her up, carrying her over to the lake.

"TROY BOLTON DON'T YOU DARE!" she screamed when he held her over the dark, cold water. He laughed and shifted to she was closer to the water. She gave him a puppy dog look which he ignored and then sighed, putting her on the ground beside him.

"I couldn't get you wet." He said. "Taylor'd kill me." Gabriella nodded.

"Smart choice…but Chad wouldn't touch me."she said wickedly. He turned to her but before he could react she had shoved him hard and he landed in the water with a yell. She laughed and then danced out of the way as he madea swipe for her leg. He dragged himself out of the water and chased after her again.

"You're dead Brie." He growled playfully. She screamed and raced into the field. He caught up with her and she squealed again as he gave her a huge hug, getting her all wet.

"Trooooooy!" she squealed. He laughed and pressed his forehead to hers.

"You get what you deserve." he muttered. She groaned but had to smile.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked. He smiled and pulled her closer.

"Just love me. That's all I ask." He mumbled and she fell in love with him all over again. The couple walked back to the car and the ride home was quiet but comfertable. It was the best of nights.

**AN:Well there you have it. I hope you liked it and I want you advice. Do you think I should keep going or end it off here? R&R!**


	10. Promise?

"Chad, that's never going to work." Gabriella said for the second time as Chad continued to try and stuff countless fries into his mouth.

"Myesh ith isth." He said, thickly. Gabriella made a face and looked away.

"I have no idea what you just said Chad." She responded and then sighed with relief as Taylor come back from the bathroom, her face pale, but smiling. "Tay, make you husband stop acting like a 5 year old." She pleaded. Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes as she saw what Chad was attempting to do.

"I've tried countless times. He's been like that since he _was _five." Taylor retorted with an amused smile. Chad managed to swallow the mouthful of fries with diffuculty and grinned.

"Awsome a new record! 25 fries! By the way Gabster I said yes it will." He crowed. Gabriella rolled her eyes again and coninued to eat her burger. Her, Troy, Taylor and Chad were at Benny's Burgers the next day and Gabriella and Troy were getting around to telling their two best friends about their announcment but Chad hadn't given them a chance. So far he had squirted Troy with ketchup and mustard and now he was trying to see how many fries he could fit in his mouth at one time. Gabriella turned to her friend and smiled as Taylor took tiny sips of apple juice.

"How are you feeling?" she mumbled. Taylor gave a small smile.

"Alright, I get sick a lot. But a least we know the baby's healthy." She replied.

"Yeah, that is definitly worth it, if you ask me." Gabriella said, grinning at her friend. Just then Troy plopped back down in the chair beside her and sighed. Gabriella looked over at him to see the front of his shirt was drenched with water, but ketchup and mustard free. Chad seemed to notice this too because he went to grab the bottles again but Taylor hit him on the back of his head.

"OW!" he cried. "What was that for?"

"For acting like a 5 year old." Taylor retorted, glaring at him. Chad sighed and crossed his arms. Gabriella glanced at Troy again and raised her eyebrow in a silent question. He nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Guys? We have some news that we want to share with you." Gabriella started and then felt her nerves calm a little as Troy gave her hand a squeeze under the table. Taylor looked at her best friend intently whereas Chad gave a little smile and then went back to sulking. "We just wanted to let you know that w-"

"Yo guys!" a voice interrupted. The four of them looked up to see Jason standing over them with a huge grin on his face. Gabriella smiled and gave a wave although inside she was angry. 'We're never going to get to tell them at this rate!' she thought. Trot squeezed her hand again and she leaned against him as Jason dragged up two chairs: one for him and one for Kelsei. Gabriella waved again to Kelsei as she sat down beside Jason and then diverted her gaze to the floor. Troy put and arm around her waist and gave her a one-armed hug knowing she was upset. Gabriella sat up staighter and sighed, as she finished her lunch. Taylor goraned from beside her and Gabriella patted her friend on the arm as Taylor rubbed her stomach. Taylor's groaning seemed to wake Chad up from his dream and he looked at her worridly.

"You feeling alright Taylor?" he asked quietly. She grimaced.

"I don't feel so good." She moaned. Chad jumped up and helped her stand up.

"I'm going to take you home." He decided and before she could protest he led her away to the car. Taylor gave a small waved to the others but allowed Chad to help her to the car. It was silent for a minute as the four of them watched the couple walk off and then they all sighed in unison. Looking at each other they all started laughing and Gabriella felt better instantly. While Jason and Kelsei ordered food Gabriella leaned over to Troy.

"Do you want me to tell them or do you want to tell Tay and Chad first?" she whispered.

"Chad and Taylor. But wait until later on." He whispered back. She nodded in understanding and then got lost in thogut while the lunch continued.

An hour later Gabriella sat beside Taylor on the couch while Taylor sipped on some gingerale. Chad sat across the way with Troy but looked anxiously at his wife from time to time. Taylor turned to Gabriella presently and smiled.

"So what were you trying to tell us earlier on today?" she asked. Gabriella had to think for a minute before she realized what her friend was talking about. Gabriella took a deep breath and smiled.

"Tay, Chad I just wanted to tell you that Troy and I a-are getting married." She stammered in a big rush. Taylor squealed and hugged her friend tightly.

"No way no way no way!!" she squealed. Gabriella laughed and hugged Taylor back. Looking over at Troy she saw that Chad was clapping him on the back and they were saying something. "Are you excited?" Taylor asked when she had gotten over her squeals.

"Duh!" Gabriella cried, unable to hold back from squealing with Taylor. "I'm ecstatic!" The girls kept on squealing until Troy dragged Gabriella off the couch to go home. Taylor gave her one last hug at the door and then they got in the car and drove home. Once in the car , Troy smiled and grasped her hand with one hand as he drove with the other. They didn't say anything until they got home however but once they got inside Gabriella squealed again and hugged Troy tightly.

"I'm so excited!" Troy laughed and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs and into the living room area where he plopped her on the couch. She giggled and blushed a little. Troy winked and then sat down beside her.

"So. Do you want to have a big wedding or a small wedding?" he asked. Gabriella smiled.

"Small. You know I don't do good in crowds."

"I agree, besides I only want friends and family there."

"Same here." She said. Troy nodded and then Gabriella leaned into him, resting her head in his shoulder. "Troy I'm worried." He put his arms around her waist.

"What about?" he asked.

"I'm scared that something is going to happen to you and I'm going to be left all by myself." She admitted and then blushed. Troy sighed and planted a kiss in her hair.

"Well first of all, nothing's going to happen to me-"

"But how do you know?!" Gabriella interrupted.

"I don't but you need to trust me. Also if something _did_ happen to me than I'll always find a way back to you." He answered sincerely. Gabriella locked eyes with him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**AN: Okay so that's it. I'm offically done my fanfic and I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it. I forgot to mention that the song in the last chapter was written by my friend Victoria and I take NO credit for it. Thanks so much for the reviews and I'll have you know that I always read all of them and I love getting feedback. I would appreciate an idea for another fanfic and I'll get a new one started as soon as possible. Love you guys!!**


End file.
